The present invention relates to the field of information technology. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods of collecting, storing, and securing digital data used for secure storage of business records, legal records, personal records, pictures, videos, audio files, and other data.
Ever increasing amounts of data are generated by mobile phones, cameras, computers, sensors, and the like. Such data is often vital to a person, a company's business, or a court case. However, data is often lost due to malfunctioning hardware and software, spoliation by bad actors attempting to cover up incriminating data, and human error. Other data is not so vital and merely takes up space and distracts from the protection of more vital data. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved data collecting, storing, and securing system and method that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.